Into the Inferno
by Team-megan
Summary: Before the comet arrives, Aang and Katara need to face some issues they've been avoiding. Will Katara have the strength to do what must be done? Season 3 finale re-write. Katara's P.O.V. K
1. Chapter 1

**I do not like how the finale left Kataang. So I rewrote it. :) Or at least parts of it. this is Katara's p.o.v. be/c I seem to be channeling her lately. I also got some later ideas from the "Into the Inferno" Wii game. hahaha. enjoy!**

I hurt him I know it.

And it's killing me.

I watch him train, day in and day out, with Zuko. The firebender makes him go over every detail, every pose, every exercise again and again. A monotonous routine bent on pushing Aang to the brink as fast as possible.

Because his time is running out.

All of us know it. Sokka plans. Suki practices. Toph pretends not to be scared.

And I sulk around the house, trying to focus on something other than what I said that night during that idiotic play.

Waterbending isn't exactly helpful in blocking out my thoughts. The look on his face clouds my mind.

He was hurt.

And I did it to him.

And then it finally comes out...

All of the anger and hurt and conflict he's been holding in...  
It forces its way out and he finally takes it out on us...on me.

And I can understand his reasoning.

He's just as scared, if not more, than all of us combined. And the one person who's always been there to ease his fear wants nothing to do with him...or so he thinks.

Zuko tells me to let my best friend work it out on his own. Screw Zuko.  
So here I am, standing outside Aang's door. Waiting. Trying to come up with something to say to him  
to make everything better.

But I can't.

For once in my life, I have absolutely no idea what I should say. I know "I'm sorry," would be a good place to start.

I know that I have ruined this friendship both of us have worked so hard to keep. The last couple of days, both of us have been faking it for the sake of everyone else. Trying to hide the anguish only we can detect in each other's eyes. It goes back to Aang being a goofy 12 year old kid, and me being the naïve 14 year old. Both of us hiding behind the façades we used for so long.

I finally decide I have to say something before the sun comes up and I go a whole night without sleeping. My hand shakes as I raise it to push the wooden door open. I'm scared to look.

So many times before, he's run away from the problem, his airbending nature kicking in. But now that the problem is me...

I look to find the room empty, and my heart skips a beat for only a moment, until I notice the dim light flickering across the creaky old floor, casting shadows everywhere. I inhale and step towards its source.

I know he can hear me. I could see him sitting there on the porch when I opened the door. I know he heard me then. He heard me shifting in place before finally stepping in his direction. I also know he knows it's me coming to talk to him, and I pray he stays where he is instead of taking off on his glider.

I have always been amazed how he can hold such rigid posture when he meditates. I follow the blue line that starts from beneath his robes over the crown of his head, ending in an arrow on his forehead. But his back is facing me, and that familiar face of his is too. So I'm not sure what his expression is. I sigh and take those final steps, deciding to stand at the railing surrounding the little porch. I hear him inhale shakily. I bite my lip.

"The moon's beautiful tonight," I say. Princess Yue made the huge white sphere even more awe-inspiring it seems. I chuckle inside, finding it rather ironic how I once knew the moon spirit...

I hear Aang shift in place, but he doesn't come to stand by me. I know it would be a painful reminder of a few nights ago, when we got ourselves into this mess. Or rather... I got us into this mess.

"Yeah, it is," he whispers in reply. I sigh again, trying to figure out how to start. But he does it for me.

"Katara, what do you want?"

This question has double meaning for me. I want this war to be over. I want to jump into your arms and tell you repeatedly that I love you and I was never confused.

But I settle for, "We need to talk." Because we do. And probably not about what he's thinking of.

"Ok..." he sighs, waiting.

I don't turn to face him. I can't do that yet.

"I'm scared, Aang."

This apparently surprises him, because he inhales loudly, and a little too fast. His choking dies down and he composes himself enough to ask,

"Of what?"

I contemplate this. There's a million and one things I'm deathly afraid of, but one sticks out in my  
mind.

"Of losing you."

There.  
I said it.

It's my deepest fear and I have just laid it out in front of him.

I hear him stand and I see him in my peripheral vision as he leans against the railing, looking out towards the ocean with me.

He doesn't know what to say, because right now, in the calm before the looming, life-changing events about to unfold, there's a need to say exactly the right thing, where there never was before.

"I need you to know something, Aang, before you face Ozai," I say quietly. I see him look at me out of the corner of my eyes, but I don't turn. I still can't face him yet.

"When I'm with you... I'm the happiest I've ever been. Ask Sokka, he'll tell you that before we found you...I never acted like this."

I can see a hint of a smile form at the edge of his mouth.

"When I'm with you, I don't think about my mom, or the war, or the billion other things that worry me. I just think about you."

His breathing is becoming less steady than it was when he was meditating.

"This doesn't just happen when I'm with you, either. I think about you all the time. I can hear your voice, see your smile, feel that genuine warmth you emit when I'm around you."

I look down at my hands, gripping my elbows, holding myself together.

"I know what I'm feeling around you and what I think about you...and none of it has to do with you being like my brother."

He stops breathing. It's so quiet out tonight that I swear I can hear his heart stop too.

"Katara..." It's the first thing he's said in a while.

"I know you're scared and your worried and everything is going to get crazy in the next 2 days, but I-I want to give you some small amount of peace...if you'll let me," I interrupt whatever he was going to say and it feels good to finally get this out. I meet his eyes finally, and there's a light there that was missing for the last couple of days. I know what that light is...it's hope.

Fear, apprehension, and a wealth of other emotions flash across his teenage face. I look down at his hand resting on the smooth railing, the wood worn down from years of ocean wind and sand. His hand is smaller than mine, but I know from experience the power it can wield. I take it, my own hand shaking. I look at our hands and notice that mine isn't much bigger than his. It's a shock to me; it makes me realize how much he really has grown up, and how much we're so alike.

"Aang, you have to promise me that no matter what, you won't run away this time. You'll stay...for me, and let all of us help you. Let me help you. Because... I want to be there for you..."

I look up at him and he's watching me, a blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. I smile softly at him. He replies, "I promise, Katara." I let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

At least now I knew I'd be able to protect him. I hated not being able to do that.

"Aang, you mean everything to me...and I'm so, so sorry I didn't say it before," I felt my heart rate spike as I tried to say what I needed to , "because I love you..."

I feel him tense up and I hug him, tears threatening my eyes, because I've wanted to say that for a long time, and it feels amazing now that he knows. His arms find their way around my waist, hesitantly.

"Katara...y-y-you love me?" he asks, unbelieving, his breath warming my neck.

I nod. He laughs suddenly, and I pull back, almost ready to slap him.

"I thought...I'm such an idiot, Katara..." he chokes out between giggles. I relax a little.

He sobers up and looks at me with an intensity I've never seen before.

"I love you too," he whispers, smiling that smile he saves only for me.

We look at each other and I know he's a little scared of what he wants to do next...

So I do it.

He sighs contentedly into my mouth and I know I've eased his worry of at least one thing. His mouth is just as warm and inviting as it was when he first kissed me, so long ago when we thought it would be our last chance.

He pulls away, smiling dreamily at me.

"Thanks Katara...you have no idea how much this means to me..." he whispers, because neither of us can breathe at the moment.

I smile again, because his smile has always been contagious.

We stand in each other's arms for what seems like forever, until we're practically falling asleep on our feet. I finally squeeze him tighter one last time and pull away. I've never felt so...complete until now.

But reality comes back and douses the feeling.

Aang has to fight the Fire Lord in two days...

He looks at me trying to decipher my thoughts; I smile before reaching up and tracing my hand down his cheek.

"We need to get to sleep. We're leaving in the morning."

He yawns, his body realizing the time of night it is.

"Ok," he says when he's able.

He hugs me one last time. "I promise I won't leave you Katara," he whispers into my hair.

"Thank you," I reply. We separate and he takes my hand one last time.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He lets me go and I hear him extinguish the candles and pick up his things, getting ready for bed.

I'm at peace and my dreams are filled with Aang and what we'll do in two days, when the war is over.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake when the sun first rises and stretch out, because today is important and I need to be ready. I put my fire nation disguise on for what may be the last time. I may need to blend in sometime today.

As I get dressed, I breathe slowly, calming my racing thoughts, and preparing my mind for the day.  
I pack what little I have and meet everyone else out in the courtyard Zuko and Aang used to train. Sokka and Toph are wearing their regular clothes, obviously not caring about blending in anymore. I hand Sokka my small bag and he stores it in Appa's saddle, then dusts off his hands unceremoniously.

"Well, that's everything," he says.

"No it's not," Toph argues, "where's Aang?"

We all scramble, searching the house for the most important member of our group. I start to panic as more rooms turn up empty. We check his room last and find his staff.  
"Momo's missing too," Suki says as she joins us on the balcony I talked to Aang on last night.

I try to calm myself down. We check the beach, the town, the whole island. While we wait for Sokka, I change into my Water Tribe clothes, the need for disguises long gone. I pull on my gloves last, remembering the last time I wore this outfit for a battle...

We thought the war was going to be over back then; how wrong we were. The best part of that day had been when Aang kissed me...the rest, well...sucked a lot. Aang had left me then, to fight with the invasion force, while he faced his destiny alone.

My breath betrayed me; I couldn't hold this in any longer. How could he leave...again? I know he knows how much I care about him. Maybe he just didn't want any of us hurt...but that was inevitable...I mean, this was going to be the biggest battle in over 100 years. Which was precisely the reason I wanted to be with him today, to make sure he survived this.

Now...

I couldn't hold back the sobs escaping me as I fell to my knees on the hard floor. I barely heard the footsteps of someone coming towards the room I was in. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and I recognized it was Suki coming to check on me.

"Shh, Katara, it's ok...it's ok. We'll find him," she soothed. I threw my arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder. I owed her big time for this, but I wasn't thinking about that.

"H-h-he promised!" I sobbed, feeling betrayed.

"I'm sorry, Katara..." Suki is good at this, I notice...I guess living in a group of female warriors helps...

I pull back and scrub at my eyes, "How can he leave me again?" I choke out. "He knows...h-how much he means to me. How can he just take off after he told me he'd never leave?"

Suki stood, offering me a hand as I wiped my eyes again.

"Maybe he didn't break his promise. Does Aang sleep walk?"

I scrunched my nose at this, "No, not that I know of. He took off down the beach, and into the ocean, I don't think people can swim in their sleep."

Suki held her chin in her hand.

"Well, he is the Avatar..."

I sighed and she placed her hand on my shoulder, comforting me.

"It will be ok. I bet he's just as worried about you as you are about him, wherever he is. The Spirits won't let him miss this fight."

"Thanks Suki."  
She smiled and we joined Toph and Zuko out on the front steps.

======================================================================

I didn't know if I'd heard Zuko correctly. He expected me to go fight his crazy sister and leave my  
brother and friends to protect and help Aang?

Toph helped me make the decision, "As much as I love kicking Fire Nation butt, I wouldn't be much help on an airship. In the air. With only metal to fight with." Sokka grinned, "Yeah, you'd probably fall off," he said laughing, until Toph punched him in the arm, knocking him over.

"Ow! Toph! I need that arm!" he complained from the ground.

"I guess I'll take Toph then..." Zuko said.

"Sweet, psycho princess is going down!" Toph threw her hands in the air. All of us rolled our eyes.

"We need to head out then," Suki said, standing up first.

We say our goodbyes and wish each other good luck.

Then we head off.

To save the world.

=======================================================================

Right now I'm so focused on protecting Suki and my brother, that any thoughts of Aang are pushed aside.

This is going to be some of the craziest fighting we've done.

Luckily I have the whole ocean to fight with, plus the steam and water running through the airships. Suki helps me take out the captain and the crew in the cockpit. Sokka then dumps the rest of the crew into the ocean, tricking them into thinking they were getting sweets in honor of someone's birthday.

I chuckle. At least we can have a little fun doing this.

Fire Lord Ozai's airship blows up suddenly. We all stand there in shock.

"What was that?" Suki asks. Sokka takes the former captain's binoculars and looks.

"It's...it's Aang!"

My heart stops.

Aang made it...he's going to fight the fire lord and I'm going to be less than a mile away from him. I struggle to compose myself. This is going to get very interesting.

Sokka never fails to amaze me with his genius plans. Don't tell him I said that though. He uses our airship to cut through the whole fleet. I use waterbending to freeze the rudder in place as we ram airship after airship. The tremors shake the whole structure. Suki takes control of an entire airship and we board it, watching Aang fight Ozai, while we attack the rest of the fleet.

I keep a close eye on what's going on outside. I can't bear to lose him again.

_The entire underground cavern lights up as he ascends into the air, the Avatar State controlling his actions. I smile, my hope returned. Then, the cave erupted in light and thunder as a bolt of lightning hit Aang in the back. I stood there in shock.___

_No.___

_I rushed to save him from hitting the ground, not even paying attention to the Dai Lee or Zuko or that monster Azula. They could all drown for all I care. I catch my best friend, searching him for any signs of life. He's still warm...but his heart...___

_Is silent.___

_I can't help but cry. The rest is a blur until I get him on Appa, everyone watching as I try to save the Avatar. When nothing seems to happen...it feels like something breaks inside me. Like there's a hole where my heart used to be. It reminds me of losing Mom...___

_But then I hear him groan and I can't help but cry even more, because he's alive and he smiles at me.___

_No one is allowed to touch him as I pour everything into bringing him back and healing him. I know it worries Sokka, my dad, and Toph...but I need Aang. It's then, as I take care of him, that I realize how much I love him._

Sokka and Suki gasp, and I'm brought back to reality. I see Ozai shooting fire at some rocks, with  
Aang nowhere in sight. I know that he needs me now...he's losing and I have to help him.

"Sokka! Guide the ship closer!" I command, my voice hysterical. I'm trying to keep my cool, but it's hard when you're on the brink of losing the love of your life.

Sokka looks at me like I'm crazy and I take off toward the platforms jutting off the gondola, barely hearing Suki say, "You heard her. Take us closer!"

I step out on one of the platform as the airship descends close to the water. I look up towards the control room. Suki looks out the window and I give her a thumbs-up, then jump.

I bend the water beneath me to catch me safely and I freeze a board around my feet and surf to shore. I'm running as soon as my feet hit the earth.

I have to get to Aang.

I stand behind Ozai, who's too busy trying to blast Aang out of his protective sphere of rock.

I'm scared.

This is the man who's been leading the Fire Nation. He's teh most powerful firebender in the world.

And I'm just a girl.

But he's trying to kill Aang. _My_ Aang.

"Hey, Ozai!"

He turns and I supress a gasp. He's pure muscles and his hands are covered in flames. Looking at him is like looking at the face of pure evil.

I focus. He's the man responsible for my mother's death. Forget Yon Rha. Ozai was in charge.

Aang bends himself out and stares at me, panicking.

"Katara! No, get out of here!"

Ozai looks back at him, in a defensive stance.

"You left me, idiot! I'm here to save you again. I told you I wasn't going to let you do this alone." I snap back.

Aang is getting frustrated. Ozai looks slightly amused. Aang sighs and gives in.

"Is this your girlfriend, Avatar?" he asks, raising his hand, flames burning around it.

I take a defensive stance.

Aang follows.

I smile and nod at him.

Aang laughs, "Yeah, and she's gonna help me kick your butt."

We attack simultaneously, like we'd rehearsed it. I slash at Ozai with an advanced water whip as Aang uses earth and fire to attack Ozai, who dodges our attacks. He's getting nervous. Obviously, he didn't expect a couple of teenagers to be such master benders.

I freeze the water I'm controlling and use the same move I made up when I was fighting Master Pakku so many months ago. The thin, razor sharp circles of ice slice past Ozai, nicking him in the arm and leg, his blocks and dodging not fast enough. He gets angrier and angrier by the minute. It reminds me of how Zuko used to fight. His anger would take control and he'd lose his precision. Ozai avoids another of Aang's attempts at hitting him with a boulder and blasts him backwards with some kind of high energy firebending. I watch as Aang flies backwards into one of the pillars, rocks falling around him.

No.

Ozai turns to me. Pure malice reflecting in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ozai avoids another of Aang's attempts at hitting him with a boulder and blasts him with some kind of high energy firebending. I watch as Aang flies backwards into one of the pillars, rocks falling around him.___

_No.___

_Ozai turns to me. Pure malice reflecting in his eyes._

====================================================================

He attacks me with a barrage of fire, his bending stronger than any firebender I've fought before, mostly due to the comet. It takes everything just to avoid the attacks.

I keep one eye on the pile of rubble where Aang landed. The rocks move and Aang clears his head and one arm of rock.

I smile, and my guard is down long enough for Ozai to get a fire whip through my defenses.

It hits me in the side and all I feel is heat...then this immense pain.

I cry out and clutch my side.

Aang's yelling sounds far away as I pull my hands off the burn, my gloves covered in my own blood.

I black out for a moment, the shock and exhaustion getting to me, and I fall to my knees.

When my sight returns, I'm on all fours, the pain numbing my other senses. I'd been burned before, but not this bad. I can hear Aang attacking Ozai, but the noise is much louder than I thought. I look up to see the Avatar State had been activated.

Me getting hurt must've triggered it.

That was the way it always happened.

_General Fong stood over Aang, the expression on his face cold and void of any compassion.___

_I struggled against the earth surrounding me. It was no use. Fong had me trapped, and Aang didn't know how to earthbend yet.___

_He pleaded with Fong, "Stop this! You have to let her go!"___

_The general didn't appear moved by Aang's desperate plea.___

_"You could save her if you were in the Avatar State," he spits maliciously. ___

_I can feel the earth around me shifting again. Aang is frustrated with Fong and scared for me.___

_"I'm trying! I'm trying!"___

_Fong seems unconvinced and buries me up to my arms in rock. It's getting hard to breathe and I'm more than scared now. Wasn't General Fong supposed to be on our side?___

_Fong taunts my friend, "I don't see glowing."___

_I'm panicking. Fong doesn't understand that the Avatar State isn't something Aang can just turn off and on. At least not yet. Fong's being cruel and heartless and it reminds me of the Fire Nation soldiers we've faced.___

_I plead with the both of them as Fong sinks me up to my neck in earth. It's suffocating me.___

_Aang's hysterical now, "You don't need to do this!"___

_Fong is still unmoved.___

_"Apparently I do."___

_The ground shifts one last time and my world goes dark. It feels like I'm dead. I can't see a thing, but I can hear that something terrible is going on above me. The little amount of air I do have is going fast and I'm scared this is the end.___

_I may never see Sokka or Aang or anyone else again...___

_The earth around me shifts suddenly and I'm pulled out of the rock. I gasp and breathe in the fresh air.___

_Fong is standing over me, yelling at Aang. "Your friend is safe! It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State! And it worked!"___

_Fong doesn't get it. The Avatar State isn't a toy. He didn't realize the raw power he was dealing with.___

_Aang attacks and destroys the base. I shield myself from the biting wind and dirt flying everywhere.___

_Aang still regrets hurting all of those Earth Kingdom soldiers. He's talked to me about it numerous times._

I watch as Aang and Ozai take off. The Avatar lashing out at the Fire Lord, while the coward flies as fast as he can, using his firebending to propel himself through the air. I struggle to stand, and follow them, my hand clutching my side.

When the pain starts to slow me down, I pause and take some water from my pouch and temporarily heal my burn. Then continue to chase after Aang and Ozai.

It seems like forever before they're on top of one of the pillars after a good amount of Aang chasing the Phoenix King like it was a game of tag. From where I'm standing, it looks like Aang is going to end the monster's life.

But then, the light from the Avatar State wanes. I watch as Ozai gets up and moves his arms in a circle, a move I knew well...

Not lightning. No. No. No! Please!

"AANG!"

He obviously senses Ozai moving and heard my screaming. He turns just in time to catch the bolt of lightning. I see him struggle with it, then guide it through his body, like Zuko taught him.

My heart is in my throat as I run toward the pillar. Aang points his arm at Ozai and I think everything is over, until he directs in towards the sky. The thunder echoes across the landscape.

Ozai attacks again and again, trying to wear Aang out.

The pillar they're on is farther away than I thought, and my burn is causing me more pain.

I see Aang finally trap Ozai in earth, then place his hands on the Fire Lord's head and chest.

_What the heck is he doing?_

The sky suddenly erupts in orange light, and I shield my eyes from it. A bright blue light joins the orange one, and I chance a look up at the pillar.

Half of the world is orange- Ozai, I'm guessing. The other half is blue, which I know is Aang.

I watch as the orange starts to push back the blue and the earth itself is shaking.

I know Aang is losing against Ozai, I don't know why or how, but he is. I stand there in shock, watching from the ground as the orange almost completely engulfs the blue.

"No, AANG!"

I'm screaming, watching my future, my hope being overcome by evil.

I'm losing him and there's nothing I can do.

I can't lose him.

I can't.

I love him.

_Spirits, how can you do this to me?___

_Please..._

The sky suddenly explodes in blue light, which grows stronger then fades.

The evening sky finally darkens as the comet crosses the horizon and the light from whatever just happened is completely gone.

I run up to the pillar and use the water around me to lift me up to the top of the pillar. I run up to Aang, letting the water fall back to the ground. I stand by him, supporting him on my shoulder. Ozai looks dead, until he moves to throw a punch at us, and nothing happens.

"W-w-what did you do to me?" he asks weakly.

Aang stands straighter, "I took your bending away, now you can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone ever again."

_Wow..._

It's all I can think.

Aang, the goofy little kid I found in the iceberg so many months ago, has grown up and he did what we set out to do...

He smiles at me and steps forward, focusing his energy and raising his arms, his tattoos flashing briefly as he bends the ocean up to extinguish the fires from the battle and the airships. He releases the water and stands, there, breathing calmly.

Ozai watches in contempt.

I place my hand on Aang's shoulder. He looks back at me, smiling. He's tired, but this is the happiest I've seen him in forever.

Suki and Sokka drive their airship up to our pillar and Sokka runs out from the gondola.

"YOU DID IT!" he yells, his arms above his head, overjoyed, "You should have seen yourself Aang! You were all like Pshew! Pshew!" he waves his arms around ridiculously like he's bending, "and Ozai was like Ugh! Ack! Bleh!"

I roll my eyes at my brother's antics.

Aang smiles wider.

"So...did you, you know, finish the job?" Suki asks Aang, pointing at the ex-Fire Lord.

"I'm still alive," Ozai growls. Suki jumps back, surprised, withdrawing her hand.

"He's harmless. Aang took his bending away," I explain.

"Whoa, where'd you learn that?" Sokka asks Aang.

Aang shrugs, "A giant lion turtle taught me."

Sokka chuckles, "You have some pretty crazy adventures when you disappear."

We all laugh.

Sokka struts up to the incapacitated ruler. "Well, look at you Buster, now that your firebending's gone, I guess we should call you the 'Loser lord'"

I roll my eyes as Aang and Suki laugh.

"_I_ am the Pheonix King!" Ozai grimaces as he struggles to sit up, his arm supporting his body using the rock behind him, he then falls over, drooling.

I stifle a laugh.

"More like 'King of getting his butt whooped'," Sokka taunts. We laugh and Suki and Sokka drag Ozai off to chain him up in one of the rooms in the gondola.

Aang and I faced each other when they're inside, his hands go to my waist and he brushes my burn accidentally. I gasp and clutch my side.

"Katara, you're still hurt!" he exclaims, reaching for my shoulders. I pull my hand away and more blood is coming from the gash. I didn't heal it very well, I guess.

There wasn't exactly time for that.

"I'm f-fine," I choke out.

Aang, unconvinced, picks me up and carries me, bridal-style, inside.

As Aang takes me into the airship, I reach up and place my hand on his face. He looks down at me, a worried smile crossing his face.

"You did it, Aang," I whisper, caressing his cheek with my thumb. There are tears in both of our eyes.

"No, _we_ did it, Katara," he whispers in reply.

He's already really tired, and I can see the strain on his face as he takes me to a room with a small cot, apparently belonging to some member of the crew Suki and Sokka dumped in the ocean.

Aang lays me gently down on the red mattress. I try to sit up and grimace from the sharp pain in my side.

He pushes me back down gently.

"Don't move," he commands soothingly, "I'll go get you some water." He then heads off, using the wall for support.

I feel the airship take off as we journey towards the fire nation. Aang's back with a bowl in seconds. He sets it on the floor next to the bed and bends some of the water out.

"Aang, you can't-"

He shushes me and places his hand on my burn, his other hand reaching for mine and placing it over his.

I understand and start healing myself. He watches me, his hand still under mine, resting on the bare skin there. He watches me with this tired, dreamy look on his face. I smile at him.

After a moment or two, I pull both our hands away, and new skin shows where there was a burn before. Aang reaches up and touches the spot, a soft smile of amazement on his face; he always looks at me like I'm a goddess when I heal people. Even when I remind him _all_ the women benders of the North can heal too.

His warm hand on my bare skin makes me blush and I sit up, taking his face in my hands. "Your turn," I whisper, too tired to talk any louder.

"Katara, I don't-"

I kiss him and he tenses up, but then relaxes as my arms pull him closer. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me towards him. I pour as much love and pride into kissing him as I can. His lips are fighting with mine, trying to say everything we want to say without words. We pull away, blushing and out of breath.

"Oh, _that_ kind of healing," he says, breathlessly.

I smile, taking his face in my hands again.

"I'm so proud of you, Aang."

The tears that have been threatening both of our eyes finally escape. I say exactly what he needs to hear, my voice thick with the emotion of the moment, "I love you so much."

He kisses me again, sweetly, " I love you too."

He hugs me and I pull him closer, burying my face in his shoulder. He smells like salt and smoke and earth, but there's that faint hint of something that smells only like him. It's this unique scent that reminds me of the air before a storm. Or the smell of early morning fog. I don't know how to explain it, but it's intoxicating.

After a while, we pull away and I lay down, placing my arm over my eyes, exhausted, and pat the space beside me, motioning for him to join me.

He blushes and complies.

We spend the rest of the ride in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sokka shakes us awake.

"Hey, lovebirds, we're here." The first rays of morning light stream in through the windows of the airship. I yawn and poke Aang, "Come on, time to get up," I chuckle. He swats at my hand, and Sokka sighs.

We sit up as Sokka leaves and Aang stretches, then takes my hand, leading me down the gangplank and off the airship.

Zuko and Toph stand over Azula, who's trapped up to her neck in rock. She shoots fire out of her mouth at anyone who dares come close. There's a wild look in her eye and she's screaming and crying miserably. It almost makes me feel sorry for her. Almost.

Toph grins in victory at the state the princess is in. Apparently the earthbender was the one to finally take her down. Zuko addresses us.

"Well? How'd it go?"

Suki walks out of the airship with Ozai in chains. Zuko stares at him, astonished.

"You didn't kill him?"

Aang shakes his head, "I took his bending away."

Toph and Zuko look at him, silent and awestruck.

Toph's the first to speak, "Sweet."

She grins and points at Azula, "Think you could do that to Psycho woman over here?"

Aang sighs, conflicted, "I don't know. With the state she's in right now, I think it would almost kill her. Let's just detain her somewhere she can't escape until we decide whether or not she needs that done to her."

Zuko nods, "Suki bring my father, we'll take them to the prison behind the palace. Toph bends the rock off of the insane princess, who lifts her arms, preparing to attack.

We're all really tired and our reflexes are slow. As Azula lifts her arm and Toph reacts, Zuko realizes she's going to attack Aang and I and jumps in the way of the bolt of lightning, absorbing it as Toph buries Azula in earth completely.

All of us stand there is shock as Zuko struggles, not able to redirect the electricity.

"Zuko!" I yell and run forward to where he's laying on the ground, the electricity from the bolt sparking around him as he convulses. He's still breathing and he groans in pain.

I kneel as Aang, Toph and Sokka detain Azula with chains and rock. Sokka grabs her head and holds her mouth shut.

I take out my water and heal Zuko.

"Thank you Katara," he whispers, hoarsely.

"I think I should be thanking you, you saved Aang and me," I smile, a little teary-eyed, and a little glad this hadn't happened when I was off helping Aang. There wouldn't be a Fire Lord if that had happened.

I helped Zuko up and he led us to the prison where his father and sister would be kept. The guards were nowhere to be found.

"Azula banished them," Zuko explained.

We all shook our heads, things were going to be pretty hectic in the next couple of days.

It's an hour later and I'm in a room Zuko told me I could use. Aang sits on the bed in front of me, as I heal his back. His scar is troubling him.

I'm not strong enough to heal him completely. Someday I'll get more Spirit Oasis water and make the scar disappear forever, but right now, he just needs to get some relief from its aching. Aang's breathing slowly, his back rising and falling steadily under my hands.

It's relaxing. Exactly what we both need.

"Katara?" he asks quietly.

"Hmm?" I answer, humming.

"W-why did you act like nothing happened after I kissed you during the Invasion? I mean, I'm really happy you love me too, but I was just wondering." I stopped moving my hands over his back. I bent the water I was using back into the bowl beside the bed and placed my hands on his back again. He sighed.

"You don't have to tell me," he whispers, "it's okay-"

"No Aang, you asked. You deserve to know," I assured him as he turned around to face me. I took his hands in mine and smiled softly.

"I was really, really happy that you kissed me. A little surprised, but happy that you felt the same way I did. It just made it really hard for me to focus on anything, especially with the war going on. I wasn't kidding when I said it wasn't exactly the right time at that play. But I felt so terrible, so I talked to you," he smiled remembering.

"Like I said, I was scared for you, for all of us, that I set our relationship aside as my last priority. I tried not to act any differently around you, but I guess it didn't work. But I'm glad I cleared that up before you fought Ozai."

"So you were just scared about me fighting Ozai? That's why you kept pushing me away?" Aang asked.

I nodded , "Yes, I didn't mean to hurt you though, you know that." He nodded in agreement.

He sighed, relieved it seemed.

He leaned forward and placed his forehead against mine. His eyes were closed as he smiled, contentedly. His warm breath washed over my face. I closed my eyes with him and smiled.

"I know that you would never hurt me intentionally," he whispered, "I love you, Katara, more than you know."

I open my eyes to find him staring at me. He smiled warmly, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. I returned the gesture. His eyes left mine and stared down at my lips as he reached up with one hand to run his fingertips along my bottom lip. I could feel myself blush even deeper; it was a strange and intimate feeling. The pads of his fingers were softer than I thought they'd be, with all the earthbending he does anymore...

I watched his eyes as he traced the outline of my mouth, my lips parting as he touched them. He was content to just admire me, but the desire to kiss him was too much.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away, as he looked up at me surprised. I used my other hand to pull his head closer to mine as my lips came crashing down on his. He melted under me, his arms wrapping securely around my waist.

"Hey guys-"

We pulled away, embarrassed. Toph stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, well. Looks like you two finally got together."

Aang and I look at each other, blushing furiously.

Aang saves the moment, "Actually Toph, we've been together for a couple days now…you just weren't there to 'see' it." He smiles smugly as Toph frowns.

"Eh, whatever Twinkletoes. By the way, Zuko sent me to find you guys, he needs you both for an 'important meeting' or something like that." She blows her bangs out of her face and walks off with a nonchalant wave.

We both sigh and Aang falls back on his bed, his arms spread-eagle. "Ugh, now the boring meetings begin…"

I chuckle. "Come on, Loverboy. It's probably about his coronation ceremony."

I grab his hand and he throws a shirt on as we head towards the kitchen.

The ornate door leading to the room we'd been using as a hangout spot for the past couple days stood open. The aroma of spicy Fire Nation cuisine and sweet rolls drifted out into the hallway. The sounds of our friends talking were muffled by the noise the large metal stove made. We entered the kitchen, only to be greeted by Sokka's annoying drawl.

"Soooooo, where have you two been?" Suki glared at him.

"Aang's scar was acting up again, so I was healing him," I explained calmly.

"Riiiight," Man that was getting annoying, "'Oh Aang, your shoulders look so strong, mind if I massage them for you?'" He imitated me in this irritating high-pitched voice. I fumed, while Aang blushed beside me. Suki put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Would you just shut up and leave them alone? They deserve some time together." I smiled at Suki, at least she understood. We sat at the large oak table some servants had moved into the empty corner of the kitchen. Azula hadn't banished everyone, luckily.

"Yeah," Toph smirked, shoving a sweet roll in her mouth, "Time alone to _kiss_ each other."

Everyone glared at her this time. "You guys were kissing!" Sokka accused.

Aang slid down in his chair, until only his eyes and forehead were visible above the table's edge. I elbowed him and he sat up quickly.

"Yeah, so what?" He grumbled at Sokka, a wary look on his face.

Zuko sighed and dropped some scrolls on the table. Breaking up the conversation and saving me the trouble of dealing with my brother. The Fire prince wore a light robe and training pants like Aang's, the robe thrown open to reveal the bandages placed over his lightning wound.

"We need to talk about what's going to happen in the next couple of days."

Everyone calmed down and listened intently.

"While all of you were being lazy, I invited your friends and family to my coronation ceremony in three days. They should be arriving between now and then. In the meantime, all of you have to help prepare and guide the preparations."

A loud sigh echoed amongst the group. One glare from the future Fire Lord shut us up though.

"Suki, the Kyoshi warriors will be arriving later today from the prison Azula had them detained in. I know you will want to catch up." She nodded.

"Everyone else, I called back all of the people Azula banished. You are to help lead them to their assigned jobs." He handed each of us a scroll.

I looked at Aang's and found we had the same group of people, the Royal Firebenders and some various cooks and maids. We smiled at each other and Zuko, who nodded knowingly.

This wasn't going to be as bad as we thought.


End file.
